In general, a refrigerator includes a plurality of storage compartments for storing a storage to be refrigerated or frozen, and one surface of each of the storage compartments is opened such that food can be inserted and withdrawn. The plurality of storage compartments includes a freezing compartment for freezing food and a refrigerating compartment for refrigerating food.
In a refrigerator, a freezing system in which refrigerant is circulated is driven. An apparatus configuring the freezing system includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device and an evaporator. The evaporator may include a first evaporator provided at one side of the refrigerating compartment and a second evaporator provided at one side of the freezing compartment.
Recently, a refrigerator including evaporators and expansion devices individually provided in freezing and refrigerating compartments was developed. This refrigerator controls each expansion device to adjust the amount of refrigerant supplied to each evaporator in a compressor, thereby respectively maintaining the internal temperatures of the freezing and refrigerating compartments at freezing and refrigerating temperatures.